The Tale of Delta
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: Jion Delta as he travels through Rapture with, a Young man with a dangerous past and a Big Sister? WHAT! Bioshock2 with comedy, trajedy and OC. Rated M for language violence, and later chapters. MY VERSION of Bioshock 2
1. Reuploaded 1 It begins

**A/N: The Tale of Delta edited slightly and re-uploaded for the better.**

"Let see here," Delta said to himself walking up to the vent, "I think it's this one."

With his massive fist he hit the vent twice, then a little girl crawled up so she was poking out. She had short brown hair, glowing little eyes, she was adorable, well then again most little children are. She looked back and grabbed something.

"Look daddy, it's you." She said cheerfully.

The little doll she was holding did look like him, or at least it looked like the Alpha series big daddy that he was. It was made of old rags, string, and a little metal that made the drill.

"Wow," Delta said, looking at her smile hidden underneath his helmet, "that's wonderful sweetheart, am I looking at the next Sander Cohen?"

The girl giggled, and Delta lifted her out of the vent and set her on the grabbed Delta's hand.

"Let's go out to play daddy." She said eagerly

"Okay, okay." Delta laughed, "let's go."

They walked down the glass hall of Rapture, Delta looked out and saw his reflection.

'Wow, this suit makes me look huge.' He thought

She let go of his hand and ran off, no doubt she found the scent of an 'angel'.

"Hey slow down, Elli." Delta said going after her. He turned right and went up the stairs and found her finishing off harvesting the ADAM from a dead drank what was in the vail and let out a tiny burp, then giggled. She took a quick whiff of the air and smiled.

"More angels daddy, this way." She said signaling for him to follow.

Delta rolled his eyes and followed, and saw she went through the New Year's party. He walked through a crowd of people and started down a hall looking for were his daughter suddenly he heard her scream. He ran toward her scream. He stood on the balcony and saw for thuggish 'splicers' surrounding her.

"Easy now little girl." One said hostilely, "Just give us the Adam and you won't get hurt."

He pulled the syringe from Eleanor and knocked her over.

"Don't you fucking touch my daughter!" Delta said leaping from the balcony onto a splicers head.

"You want some big guy?" One splicer said glowing blue with his recharged plasmids. He shot Delta with an Electro-Bolt. Delta pulled out and started up his drill.

"Who's first?" Delta asked mockingly.

The one with a lead pipe tried to strike Delta, but ended up getting a drill put through him. The women came at him next, he hit her with the drill which cause her to go flying back.

"Get out of here, freak!"

Delta turned to the last splicer and hit him with his drill, not hard enough to kill him. Delta tried again to hit the man, but he rolled out of the way. Delta was about to strike a killing blow when the splicer hit him with a green plasmid ball. His vision blurred; he then saw Eleanor standing there and then heard footsteps.

"There, he's perfectly safe now." A blonde haired woman said grabbing Eleanor by the arm.

"Leave my daughter alone." Delta said trying to get over the plasmids effects.

"This is not your daughter," She said shooting him an iced look, "Do you understand? Her name is Eleanor and she is mine. Now kneel, please."

Unable to control his body, Delta obeyed.

"Remove your helmet." She ordered

Delta did as she demanded. His face which looked better than most big daddy's hit the open air. He had one large scar across his face, his skin dyed a dark green, his eyes glowed yellow, same as Eleanor's.

"Now take the pistol and point it at your head."

Delta was trying as hard as he could but he was forced to obey, Eleanor watched in horror as her father, who was breathing heavily and helpless to the plasmids effects.

"Fire." The women said with a twisted smile.

The last thing Delta heard was a gunshot ring out and hear Eleanor scream "DADDY!"

o.0.o

Delta was unconscious until he heard crackling from his radio, and faintly heard a women with a German accent. Delta groaned as he arose, rubbing his head. Then he noticed the dent in his head where he was forced to shoot himself.

"What shouldn't I be dead?" He said, then he turned around, "Aw the Vita-Chamber, that explains alo... wow."

He was in awe at how 'over-grown' rapture had become. And he was bewildered by the 'Fallen! Fallen is Babylon!' sign written on the wall.

"The hell does Babylon have to do with this?"

"It doesn't." A voice said from the darkness

"Who's there?" Delta demanded, Drill ready for the worst.

"Oh right allow me to introduce myself," The voice said as his body walked out from the shadows. Delta could tell he was a splicer, that's all he saw so with his opposite hand he pushed him back against the wall ready to strike.

"WAIT, Wait! I'm not a splicer!" He whimpered.

"Funny, you look like a splicer to me." Delta Said

"Okay so I'm an ex-splicer," He said to the metal clad behemoth, he then noticed the symbol on his hand, "Hey could I get a look at that symbol that's on your hand."

"Why?" Delta wondered, still pinning the, he guessed 18-year-old, to the wall

"Will you let me go, first I have no weapons, I'm out of EVE so I can't use my plasmids, Just let me have a look, I just want to check something."

Delta reluctantly put him down and showed him the Greek symbol Delta on his hand. The teen's eyes widened.

"You're Subject Delta?" He inquired

"Yes, I am." Delta responded.

"You," He said silently," You are the one Eleanor sent me to find."

"Eleanor?"

"Eleanor Lambe." He said, "Her mother is that psycho bitch Sofia Lambe."

"You know Eleanor, my Eleanor?" Delta asked anxiously, "Is she alright? What happened to her? So, help me god if you did anything to her-"

"Hey, calm down," He said, "I would never do anything to hurt Eleanor, at least not intentionally. Her mother, that demonic bitch, has been using her as an experiment for the past ten years."

"If she's in trouble I'm going to save her." Delta said re-attaching his helmet

"Right behind you."

"By the way who are you?" Delta asked.

"Nathaniel, my friends call me Nathan or Nate."

So, Delta and Nathaniel move forward, into the Adonis Luxury Resort. They got to the pool room were the saw and heard a creature shriek and then do back flips off of statues, causing one to fall over into the empty pool.

"Damn Big Sisters." Nathan cursed, "Always have to show off with back flips, cartwheel, and shit. Well Delta we need to figure out how to kick start this generator here so we can get to Eleanor."

"How do you Know Eleanor anyways?" Delta asked

"Long Story, I'll explain later." Nathan said, Now if my map is correct there should be a gatherer's garden in the next room."

After dealing with a random splicer they got to the garden and Delta grabbed his head, and groaned.

"You okay Delta?" Nathan asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little uneasy, that and I think Eleanor was trying to contact me through the link I have with her." Delta explained

"Alright, That makes sense, think fast." He said throwing Delta the vial for the Electro blot Plasmid.

Delta injected the needle in to his arm then he fell to the ground as his body was adjusting to the plasmid. When he looked up he saw a little sister smiling at him.

"Daddy was asleep for such a long time," She said," And Eleanor has missed you find her and you'll be all better."

Suddenly she was scooped up by a big sister who ran off with her. Delta and Nathan ran after her.

They got back to the pool and there was a splicer standing on the edge of said pool, which lead to a twenty foot drop. For some reason he was singing and quoting the bible.

"Okay," Delta whisper, "What are we gonna do?"

"You shittin' me?" He whispered angrily," Just whack him with your drill."

"Oh yeah!"

Delta snucked up behind the splicer, and whacked him in the back, causing him to fall to the bottom of the drained pool. Delta fired a bolt of electricity at the generator. The room light back up, and the door to the left of them opened.

"Well that was easy." Nathan said

"And now that you said that," Delta said, "we'll have to fight a Big Sister. Just watch."

They walked into an open room, killed two splicers, and Delta found a rivet-gun.

"When do I get a gun?" Nathan asked sounding irritated.

Then a splicer took aim with a revolver, Nathan quickly froze him with the winter blast. He walked up to the frozen then snapped off the arm that held the pistol.

"I'll take that," Nathan said mockingly, "oh and thanks buddy." He hit the frozen splicer, which fell, hit the ground and shattered into tiny pieces.

They kept going until they got to the lounge of the Adonis and found a little sister.

"Hello little one," Delta said kneeling to the child's level, "what are you doin-"

There was a sudden high pitch scream.

"Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." She said saddly.

"I told you." Delta said.

"Oh shut up, Delta!" Nathan snapped at him.

Then suddenly the big sister jumped and tackled delta. Nathan acting quickly pulled her helmet off and punched the big sister in the eye. She stumbled back gripping her eye.

"OW!" She screamed "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU BASTERD!"

"Hey you were going to attack us." Nathan stated.

"You still shouldn't hit women, Nate." Delta told him.

"Thanks grandpa, but I can fight my own battles." The big sister said to Delta.

"Who you calling 'grandpa' you little brat."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that 'big-fatty'"

"Bitch."

"Cock-sucker."

"Slut!"

"Pedophile!"

"Alright lets everyone just calm the fuck down." Nathan siad.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Delta and the sister said.

Delta and the Big sister got ready to fight, Nathan and the little sister hid behind a counter. Then came a series of crashes, screams and rumbling. Nathan started talking to the little sister to pass the time.

"So," Nate started, "how's life going for you?"

"Okay, I guess." She said

"You guess?" He asked as she shook her head. "Well what's wrong?"

"There's nobody to play with anymore."

"Do you know how to play 'go fish' young one?"

"Yeah." she said happily."

"Then let's play." Nate said.

They sat there and played cards for a little bit, then both Delta came around to the counter taking a break from the fight. Delta grabbed some Old Tom Whiskey, the Big Sister grabbed a Hop-Up Cola, they were both sweeting, then looked over to see Nathan and the little sister playing card games. The Little sister was laughing and giggling, Nathan was smiling.

"What are you two doing?" The Big Sister asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Playing Go-Fish." The Little Sister said to her.

"And she's winning mind you." Nathan said showing the piece of paper with the total wins in pairs.

"Well I got to go, come on little sis." Big Sister said.

"What?" Delta asked, "Come on We aren't finished yet."

"Sorry," She said, scooping her younger counterpart up and putting her in her basket on her back, "but maybe next time we can finish the fight."

"Wait, Can I at least get your name?" Delta asked her.

"Krystal." She said.

"Bye, Nate." The Little Sister said waving good bye to her new friend.

"Bye, Kyla." Nathan said waving to her.

Krystal broke some coral that was blocking the arch way and left. Delta smacked Nathan in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Nathan demanded.

"One, for hitting a woman," Delta said, "And two you didn't help me in the slightest."

Nate faced palmed. They scavenged some supplies and a dive suit for Nathan so they could travel through the water. They kept moving to get to Eleanor.


	2. Reloaded 2

**AN: This chapter skips a bit, and is just dialogue mostly, because I have a bad case of writers block right now and this was all I could think of.**

"Why didn't you see that coming?" Nathan asked over the comms in his diving helmet.

"How was I supposed to know there was more than one of the Big Sisters in the Resort? And how was I supposed to know she was going to bust the glass and flood the place?" Delta responded.

"It's your game isn't it? I thought you knew what was going to happen."

"Hey, just because it's my game doesn't mean I know what will happen."

They walked up the steps and saw a splicer attempting to seal the door. Nathan and Delta aimed and fired simultaneously at the splicers face (That's what she said). They walked up to the door, which suddenly closed before they could walk through.

"Great," Nathan said in annoyance, "what are we going to do now?"

"Look around, they wouldn't end it this early."

They walked into a room near the door and found a hack dart gun.

"What. The. Fuck. What am I supposed to do with this?" Delta said.

"Try shooting it at the door control."

Delta shot at the door controls. The dart pulsed a blue light, then a synthetic woman's voice came up.

"Thank you for using Rapture hack darts," The voice said. "To hear instructions in English press 1 on the hack module."

Delta pressed one.

"You have selected English, press '4' to proceed with hack."

He pressed '4'

"Hacking, please wait until hack is complete. This process may take up to an hour to complete."

"FUCK!" They cursed in unison, then sat on the floor to wait."

"So," Delta said trying to start a conversation with Nathan, "how do you know Eleanor?"

"Well it started when I turned 18 and Sophia found me, in the street, piss ass drunk, half conscious."

"So she found you recently then?"

"No it was about 10 years ago."

"So you are 28? You don't look it."

"Well that's because Sophia used a gene tonic that she was testing on me, called ' Ten Year Youth.' it will keep me at 18 until next Thursday at midnight, then I start ageing again, but I won't become 28, I will stay at 18 and age normally."

"And how does this lead to you to meeting Eleanor."

"Well apparently Sophia had been spying on me for a while before then, when I worked at the little sister orphanage. As you could tell with Kyla I'm good with kids. So she gave me the tonic so I could watch Eleanor and keep her entertained while she worked. I was her only real friend. I was always there for her, when she wanted to play I was there, when she lonely I talked to her. When Amir "broke up" with her I gave her a shoulder to cry on.'

"Who's Amir?" Delta asked.

"He WAS her boyfriend but when they "broke up" after... that night she wanted him dead and so now he is."

"What happened 'that night' by chance?"

"He tried to rape her, she through him back off of her, and ran toward me like she was being chased by a ghost. She was half naked and crying, she told me what happened, I grabbed a double-barrel, found that jack ass and blew his head off. A solid slug at point blank will LITERALY blow someone's head off, it looks pretty cool."

"And the splicing, when did that start?"

"That started after the Amir incident, Lamb said I was too clumsy and dangerous to be around so she kicked me out. With Rapture turning to hell it was splice up or die. I quit when I realized that Eleanor wouldn't want me to be one of them. I stop splicing after getting a few plasmids and tonics. And I lived as a leader of the last few sane splicers. Until Eleanor contacted me via messenger sister."

"I see. Thanks for telling me."

Then the door opened and they could continue on the search for Eleanor.

o.0.o

The first thing Nathan and Delta found was a deactivated security bot, which Nathan quickly reprogrammed. They continued to a large chamber which held a train car. As they approached it fell into the pool that was underneath it. Then two splicers came out and ran toward them, then they got gunned down by a combination of pistol, rivet and machine gun fire. The splicers fell to the ground in a heap. They cut through an old workshop where they found a log from Andrew Ryan. They walked through the glowing red hall and into a room filled with monitors and levers. Delta pulled the gate control lever, then suddenly they were sealed in the, door shut, power out, then the monitors kicked on. And Sophia's face came on all the monitors.

"I know you, both of you," She said, "The symbol on your hand marks you a dead man, and you… you should be dead. Regardless, 10 years, 10 years subject Delta since I watched you put a gun to your head… and pull the trigger, but take heart, out of your pain paradise was born. I don't know how you survived, but your suffering is over now. These men will ease your burden, please understand that all I have done is out of love."

The monitors went dark, the hall outside of the room was light up and there was machine gun fire from Sophia's splicers.

"This is a pretty fucked up way to show love." Nathan said, pulling down his helmet.

One splicer hit the window, breaking it. Nathan grabbed the barrel of the gun, ripped it out of the splicers hands and shot him with it. One threw a Molotov Cocktail in the room setting the room ablaze.

"Damn, were going to be cooked like a Christmas ham!" Delta said over the coms, hitting another splicer in the head.

Suddenly, the floor fell out from underneath them, and they fell through a long tunnel, into a flooded maintenance shaft. They landed in the water and swam out into the maintenance shaft.

"That was close." Nathan said, removing his helmet. "Man, if you would have died again Eleanor would have killed me."

"You know something, Nate," Delta started, "How much do you care for Eleanor anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you CARE for her, have you ever wanted to..."

"NO! Never! I wouldn't ever do,…_ that_ to her! Not after what Amir tried to do to her. Why does it matter anyways?"

"No reason, course if you did try that I would have to kill you."


	3. Only one to stay the same

The team of two made it to Ryan Amusements, were they found another little sister, and now were fighting to defend her while she gathered ADAM.

"Can you hurry it up a bit?" Nate asked, reloading his shotgun.

"I'm going as fast as I can." The little sister.

Delta slammed his drill into another splicers chest, causing it to go flying backwards, toppling two others. Nate dodged a splicer with a machete, grabbed his arm, tore it off, and beheading him with it. Delta turned and pulled the trigger on his rivet gun sending a rivet in between the eyes of a splicer trying to sneak up on Nathan. The little sister finished her harvest as Delta picked her up and started running to the door, Nathan right behind him. The door sealed shut, leaving Nathan, Delta and the sister trapped in "The Journey to the Surface." There was a robot Andrew Ryan in-front of them Nate looked and found a golf club, and chuckled to himself.

"Hey Delta." Nate said, club behind his back.

Delta turned. Nate pulled out the golf club, and struck the robot The club stuck in the robots head. They all laughed.

"Well I've paid my respects to Rapture's founder." Nate said laughing.

"Oh sweet **9-irony**." Delta said laughing.

Nathan and the sister just looked at him.

"What?" Delta asked confused.

"Man, that was just... no, just no."

"I thought it was pretty good joke." Delta said under his breath

They walked to a vent.

"Well your call, sports." Sinclair siad, "rescue or harvest."

Delta placed his hand on the girl's head there was a bright light and then the girl was normal again.

"Thank you" She said.

"Go child, be free, your nightmare is over." Delta said helping her into the vent.

"Alright, well lets go get that plasmid.'

**one hour later...**

The two stepped out of the room with the gatherer's garden.

"Hey, Nate have you ever noticed that most of the plasmid previews involve women?"

"You noticed that too, huh." Nate said back.

Then there was a loud, high pitch screech.

"Shit." Nate said.

They ran when a big sister toppled Delta again, but she didn't strike. Nate used this to his advantage and kicked her in the head, cracking her visor.

"SERIOUSLY, AGAIN?" A familiar voice yelled.

"KRYSTAL?" Nate yelled back.

The sister removed her helmet to show Krystal's face and her fiery red eyes.

"Damn it, I'm never going to hear the end of this!"

"Hey, wait can we all talk for minute?" Delta asked them both

Krystal let out a sigh.

"Just... what are you two doing here?" She said

"Were stuck here until we can thaw out the tram tunnel door." Delta told her. "What about you?"

"Just wanted to come here."

"Were is Kyla?" Nate asked.

"With a friend and her daddy for a couple days. Why do you two need to thaw the tram line?"

"We are going to get my daughter back." Delta told her.

"Who is your daughter?"

"Her name is Eleanor."

"Eleanor Lambe?" Krystal asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Delta explained, "You see about ten years ago her psycho "mother' used a plasmid to make me kill myself in front of Eleanor. Somehow I was brought back via Vita-Chamber. Now that I know she's in trouble I need to save her."

"If it's Eleanor then I'll come with you two."

"Why?" Nate asked

"Because I hate Sophia's 'we are family' bullshit. Rapture's gone to hell and she did nothing to fix it. She has to be stopped.

"Well then welcome aboard Krystal." Delta said.

The team o' three went back to the tram station, thawed the door, set off, next stop Pauper's Drop.

**Nate: Okay man you know this was just filler.**

**Me: Hey you try writing multiple stories at once. Let me tell you it ain't easy.**

**Nate: (sigh) Okay good point still.**

**Me: Thank you all for being patient with my story, don't forget to check out my other stories, too.**


	4. Nate's past

**AN: Yes I know and remember that this is Delta's story but I think I need to give the characters more back ground. Just be glad there are only two OC's that I need to give background to. Also I won't stay in full context with Bioshock 2, just FYI.**

It was along ride to Pauper's Drop, and it was almost midnight according to the clock on the train. Nate sighed, he couldn't sleep, to him it felt like the start of the civil war. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cross made of three nails. He held it in his fist, and took in a deep breath, his mind wandered back to the day he first led his troops.

**Flashback**

_BOOM! BANG! The sounds of battle went on for days now. The last of the sane citizens of Rapture, led by Commander Cedric Robinson VI at the time, walked the streets of Rapture hunting down splicers, and scavenging supplies, including what ADAM and Little sisters they found. Nathan held tight to his shotgun as the scouting party walked past The Fish-bowl Diner, waiting for something to pop out of nowhere as it normally did. Then, a spider splicer dropped and landed on the man next to Nate and began his brutish attacks, Nate kicked the splicer in the head, knocking it down and off his teammate, stood on it, and then fired a solid slug into the splicer's chest and face._

_Suddenly, they were shot at from all directions. The team took cover in the diner, setting trap bolts, proxy-mines, and some trap rivets found on a dead big daddy. Within minutes they turned the diner into a fort._

_"Hold your ground, men!" he shouted, "Be ready for anything and everything!"_

_"Sir, yes, Sir!" They shouted back._

**Back in the present**

"Nate," Krystal said with a caring tone, "Are you Okay?"

Nate shook himself back from the memory.

"What, yeah," He said still half out of it, "I'm fine just remembered a buried memory."

"About what?"

"Why do you have to be so nosey?" He shot back harshly.

"Well SORRY! You don't have to be a dick about it." She responded

"No, I'm sorry," Nate said with a sigh. "Just… don't worry about it."

There was a sudden stop; Delta walked to the train car.

"Well this is it: Pauper's drop." He said.

Nate and Krystal put their helmets back on, grabbed their weapons and exited the train. Looking about it they all couldn't help but think… 'What a shithole!' Nate suddenly felt a cold chill run up his spine, like something or someone was watching him. For the first time in a long time he felt fear, hoping not to encounter any living memories of this place. They walked as stealthily as possible in their suits. When they passed The Fish-bowl Diner, Nate froze; the memories flooded his mind like a monsoon.

**Flashback**

_"Lieutenant," A young women said to Nate, who was on watch that night, "Do you need some company, sir."_

_"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't care about rank, private?" He said with a smile_

_"Sorry, Nate, just not used to being able to speak so freely with a superior."_

_Suddenly a hand smashed through the window, grabbing the girl trying to pull her out. Nate grabbed a nearby meat cleaver and cut the hand off. Then two splicers dropped from a whole in the ceiling. Both of them rushed at Nate. Nate stood his ground, driving the meat cleaver into the first splicers head. The second splicer went up behind him and with her claw like nails tried desperately to get him off her ally. Nate pushed her off him, causing her nails to cut from the left side of his chin up to the right corner of his forehead, missing his eye luckily. Nate grabbed his face trying to stop the bleeding. The splicer tried to sneak up behind him once more, but this time ended up getting a face full of buck shot from the private who had grabbed Nate's nearby shotgun._

_"Nate," She cried rushing to his side, "Are you okay."_

_She called for a medic, and there whole team of ten ran into the room. The medic went straight to work on patching up Nate, the soldiers to guard in case of another attack._

_"You're going to be okay Nate." She said as he went unconscious, "you're going to be okay."_

**Back to present**

"Nate!" Delta shouted, "you sure you're alright, you're drifting a bit."

"Yes, I'm sure, let's get going." Nate said moving on.

**Later…**

"You ready, Guys?" Delta asked his two allies, "As soon as I bash down this barrier it's going to be one bushwhack of a fight."

Nate fastened his three-nail cross around his neck, reloaded his shotgun and machine gun and nodded to Delta, as did Krystal. Delta drill charged and shattered the rubble barrier. Nate and Krystal quickly moved in; Nate took aim at the splicer on the third floor balcony and fired a shot between the splicers eyes. Krystal climbed to the second floor and took out three splicers with one of her spears mounted to her wrist. Delta had whipped out his .50 cal. Machine gun and sprayed down the waves of splicers coming from the stairs, which Nate started charging head on to with his trench knife in one hand and a machete he um, barrowed from a fallen splicer. Delta stopped firing and watched as Nate cut down one splicer after another with an animalistic rage.

Pulling the Knife out of the head of the last unlucky splicer, Nate moved further up the stairs. Then they all heard clapping, followed by maniacal laughter.

"I know you, boy," The psycho said, laughing insanely, "You're the one who took off my hand at the Fish-bowl so many years ago.

"Go on Delta, I got this." Nate said, twirling the machete like he was some gladiator.

Then Nate charged, stabbing the trench knife into it shoulder, flipping so he was behind it. Delta and Krystal kept moving in order to get to Grace. As they walked down the halls they saw what felt like pieces of a lost age.

Later…

They finally made it to the level were Grace was, or supposed to be anyways. They walked into her home, and it looked like any other house. Delta found what he assumed was Eleanor's room, from years before. Just to see her old room, made him realize that he had missed so much, course he was dead so not his fault. He found one of Eleanor's old audio diaries, he would listen to it when he wasn't doing something important. He walked into what appeared to be Grace's room.

"It's a dead end Delta." Krystal told him.

Delta looked around the room, and saw a poster of Sophia on the wall. He shot it, and then saw something behind the poster. He tore it down and found a button. He pushed it and the back of the closet slid down, revealing a hind hallway to a saferoom.

"You didn't look hard enough." Delta smirked, resulting in the finger.

They walked down the hidden hallway to the door. Delta wiped the thick layer of dust from the glass, and saw Grace. He opened the door before she could say anything. Grace stared at him, not fearing the worst. Delta was going to do something, but his anger dissipated, grabbed the key, and started to walk out only to stop and say one thing to her.

"I spare you, not for my sake, but for Eleanor's sake. I stomp the seeds of my hate, if only to prove I'm no monster, and set the example for my daughter."

He walked out.

o.0.o

When Delta and Krystal got down stairs again there was a large pile of dead bodies, and not far from them was Nate with blood stained hands, on his knees praying as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Krystal stood there, speechless. Delta thought of what to say.

"Nate," He said trying to keep calm, "what did you do?"

Nate stood back up, without looking to Delta, or Krystal.

"There's something I've been keeping from you two. I'll tell you when we are on the train again."

They walked out into an ambush, at least the walk back would be interesting.

…

"So, care to explain?" Delta asked as they went on.

"I guess now's as good a time as any." He said, now clean of blood, "Sophia did more than just give me the ten year youth tonic, she did other genetic experiments on me as well, so I would be able to be a better guard for Eleanor. One failed, It was called "Inner Beast", and it couldn't have been more appropriately named. It takes all your rage, all your fear, all ability to reason, and makes you go "ferial", in a manner of speaking."

"So, basically, don't piss you off." Krystal said

"No, it's only certain events, like what happened in Paupers drop, had a lot of memories there and that splicer I should have finished off years ago, well the beast was unleashed."

"Another surprises I should know about?" Delta asked.

"Other than my favorite color is green and my unholy love of cheese and Arcadia Merlot? No, not really."

He laughed slightly at his own joke, only to pull out a bottle of said drink. Then there was the sound of static.

"Thou shall not reach the Lambe of God!" The mad man said.

Than a torpedo hit the train, causing the three armored hero's to fall to the ocean floor, and Delta fell unconscious.

A/N: There it's been updated and I hope to update again after I find a new copy of Bioshock 2, damn my little bro! Still, review!


	5. Siren Ally

**A/N: There was a reason I re-uploaded this story, aside from missing dialogue, over use of "fuck", and many spelling errors. I Re-uploaded it because I realized that some chapters could be put into one, so there's the explanation for that. I finally bought a new copy of Bioshock 2 so I should be able to update more now that I have it again. Why did I need a new copy of BioShock 2? Because I didn't want to hear the complaints from the people who are sticklers for perfect details, who I think I already pissed off.**

Delta groaned as his eyes opened slowly.

"Ow," He said, "what happened?"

Then he remembered, the train, the torpedo, all of it. He moved the he moved the large piece of metal that laid on top of him. Then he tried to contact his friends.

"Delta to Nate," He said through the comms in his helmet, "Nate, do you read me?"

All he heard was static, same when he tried Krystal.

"They're just out of range," Delta told himself, trying not to think the worst, "It's going to be alright."

Then his radio kicked on: "Delta, that you, son?"

"Sinclair?" He asked, "That you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's me, Now listen I'm trapped in Dionysus Park. The place is flood. Thiers a pumping station somewhere in Siren Alley, I need you to find your companions and drain out the park. And please hurry, there's only so much air in the box car."

"Understood, Delta out."

He began walking to the entrance to Siren Alley, when his radio kicked up again.

"You have a great honor today Delta, do you know why?"

"Today's the day I end your miserable life?" He said.

"No," she said seriously, "Today you meet a man who has no fear and for Eleanor would burn with a smile."

Delta muted the radio before she could continue her rant. He spared Grace because she was an old woman who held a grudge against him for a misunderstanding. But Sophia, Sophia was going to die a slow, very painful death. He would see to that himself. The bell rang telling him that the lock was finished draining. The first thing Delta heard was an all too familiar voice.

"Come on, you little bastards!" It's screamed, "All take you all on!"

Delta ran in to see Nate up on a walkway on the second level of a building a Rumbler standing with him. Delta sat back, removed his helmet, and watched as Splicer after Splicer fell before them. When the fight was over the Rumbler removed his helmet.

"Well done, you might make a great protector." He said to Nate.

"Yeah, but there will be a small problem with that."

Then fast as lightening Krystal appeared and, with her syringe-like blade split the Rumbler's head in-half. Nate turned to the Little Sister and grabbed her, she tried to run but Nate had a strong grip.

Then, his eyes and hands began to glow, when he placed them on her head. There was a bright flash and, she was back to normal.

"Go child, your nightmare is over." He said

She smiled, hugged him and ran up and into the vent, then he turned when he heard clapping.

"Delta!" He said leaping to the ground Krystal already down there. Without think about it she ran up and kissed him. Delta stopped breathing; completely shocked by her actions. Krystal, realizing what she was doing pulled away from him, her eyes adverted to the ground.

"I just…" She said, her face reddening, "I'm just glad you're alive after all."

"Yeah, man we thought you were dead." Nate said, as he pulled out a brief case, "Hear we managed to get some ADAM and split it between us all, here is your share."

Delta grabbed the 60 ADAM and stored it away.

"So, any luck finding a way to Father Whales?" He asked

"Yeah, but it's blocked by a pass code, Sinclair said to look in the Pink Pearl, we were going to but we found ourselves in a fight, then you showed up, and now here we are." Nate responded.

'_Great, just what I needed,' _Delta thought, _'a trip to the whore-house."_

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Delta said.

**45 minutes later…**

"Hell was I thinking?" Delta said as he managed to put a solid slug into another splicer as they fled out of the Pearl, " This was a pain in the ass!"

"Oh, "Sounds easy enough." "Nate said mocking. Delta, "You NEVER say something like that, because then it all goes to Hell-in-a-head-basket"

"Oh, both of you shut up and keep shooting." Krystal said as they finally escaped, Nate's final Crossbow bolt killing the last of the Splicers.

"I think-" Nate started trying to catch his breath, "I think we should wait a bit, you know take advantage of the momentary peace."

They all shook their heads.

…

Nate passed out on a couch in the bar.

Delta was going to talk to Krystal who went upstairs to freshen up a bit. He left his helmet off, no sence in the extra weight. He walked up to her room; her door was partly open, he knocked, but harder than he wanted, and saw a top-less Krystal, who quickly covered her chest with her arms. Delta blushed a closed his eyes.

"Shit, Sorry." He said quickly, slamming the door behind him.

**15 minutes later…**

They moved on down to the locked door, leading to the church. Delta entered the code "1919" and suddenly the power blacked out.

"This isn't good." Delta said clenching his fully upped double barrel.

Nate pulled out his Crossbow and looked for the targets. Suddenly they were surrounded by Spider Splicers. Delta took down six of them with ease, Nate nailed three to the wall at the same time, and Krystal slashed two of them in half. But then three more popped from the ceiling grabbing her by the arms and legs, a fourth one laughed maniacally and attempted to start removing her suit. She screamed, but not her stunning scream, as she felt the hooks cut into her suit, cutting her body from her collar bone down to her waist, one started to remove her leggings but wound up with a Crossbow Bolt threw his skull. Delta grabbed one by its freakish head, and crushed it in his hand like a grape. The remaining two tried to run, but would Delta have that, oh no sir. Delta's visor glowed a harrowing blood red. He grabbed the one by the neck and snapped it like a twig the other Delta broke both the splicers arms and legs, threw him off the railing, and then zapped the water with Electro-Bolt.

He went to Krystal who laid, curled up on the ground, shaking like a leaf as she was bleeding.

"Nate can you take care of her?"

"Of course, I've had ten years to study medicine, I'll see what I can do."

"Good I've got a bone to pick with a certain "Holy Father"."

Delta moved onward into the church, dispatching Splicer after splicer that got in his way, until he came into the main room. He heard the deranged laughter of Father Whales, pulling out his fully upgraded Double-Barrel Shotgun; he scanned the area, looking everywhere he possibly could for the psychopathic priest. Until he felt a metal hook jab him in the back. He turned, hitting Father Whales in the jaw, then shot him in the foot to slow him down. He was about to jump back to the ceiling, but Delta switched to his javelin-gun and nailed the priest's hands to the wall. All he did was laugh as Delta walked up to him.

"Is there nothing more you want than killing, demon?"

"Oh, you want to know what I want?" Delta asked. Then he shoved both barrels of the shot gun into the priest's mouth, "I want my daughter back you son of a bitch."

Then all you could hear was the thunder of a gun blast, and a dead body slumping to the ground. Delta grabbed the key, and activated the pump. When the alarm's blared and water started pouring in, delta made a run back to the entrance. Nate had got Krystal back on her feet, the hole in her suit were covered with Duct-Tape. Delta grabbed them both, and ran. Then, the door popped, and Siren Alley was flooded.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood." Nate joked.

"Is now really the best time, Nate?" Delta said as he moved through the water.

"Just trying to make the best of a bad situation."

Next, stop Dionysus Park.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Helloooo! Sorry about the wait, but my computer crashed (twice!) while I worked on chapter 6 so I had to keep starting over from scratch. Any who, for anyone who likes my OC Nathaniel, check out "ToD: Nathaniel's Tale" It will help understand some of the choices he makes later in the story, and gives you more about him and his background.**

"Delta, you okay?" Nate asked his trusted ally.

They just set off from Dionysus Park. Delta had fallen silent, for what reason neither him nor Krystal knew.

"Yeah, Nate," He said without emotion, "I just-, I just need a little rest." He got up and walked to the next car. Krystal turned to Nate who sat playing with his three nail cross, looking at it with a strange look on his face.

"Nate, why do you wear that necklace?"

"It was given to me by a little sister a long time ago." He said looking up at her.

"What was her name?"

"Jenna." He said, "It was a gift she made me before she left the little sister orphanage. It's my most cherished possession."

Krystal nodded. She decided to go check on Delta. She walked through the doors in to and empty train car, and moved to the next one. Delta was in the third car sitting outside his suit in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt he found in an old bag. He sat on the loan bench and tried to process all he found out at Dionysus. But he was nothing now, he had thought himself a father, but no it was all a lie. He failed his duty as a protector, he wasn't a father, he was a failure. It felt like he had no purpose anymore; he felt empty. He would have killed himself by now, but Eleanor wouldn't want him to do that, and father or not it set a bad example.

Then the door came open and Krystal stood in the doorway. Delta looked up at her, for some reason it was comforting to have her around. She walked up to him and sat next to him.

"You, sure you're okay Delta?"

"I don't know anymore," He finally admitted, "I just, well…"

"Just what?"

"I just, I just think it would have been better if I had stayed dead."

"W-Why?"

Delta heaved a sigh, "Because I'm a failure."

Krystal raised a gloved hand and slapped him, back-hand, across the face. Delta grabbed his cheek, Big Daddy or not you still feel pain.

"Never say that again!" She told him.

"And why not," Delta argued, "I'm a Big Daddy, and I couldn't keep my Little Sister safe, if that's not failure, then what is it called?"

"What does it matter? You're her fathe-"

"I'm not even that, it was all mental conditioning bull-shit."

"Not to Eleanor, she really loves you like her true father."

"Please," He scuffed, "I'm a monster, the only way anyone could love me is through brain washing."

Krystal gently turned his head, and pressed her pale lips to his grey ones in a sort of sweet, meaningful kiss.

"Then I must be brain washed."

**(Adult content ahead, ye be warned.)**

This time it was Krystal who was surprised by a kiss, but she melted into the passion of it all. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Delta's hands moved up and down, caressing her slender form. Delta gently parted her lips with his tongue. Krystal welcomed the appendage into her mouth, letting explore the moist cavern before dancing with it, battling for dominance, a battle she willingly lost. The kiss broke when they both gasped for air. Krystal gave Delta a key, giving her a confused look, she replied by pointing to the lock in the front of her suit. Delta placed the key in the lock and turned it. The lock popped and a zipper was revealed. Slowly, Krystal pulled the zipper down, teasing him.

Finally, she stepped from her suit, a pair of off white panties and matching bra were all she wore beneath it. Delta felt himself stiffen a bit, this lovely young lady was here with him, half naked, she loved him for him, and he actually loved her. Krystal snapped her fingers and a little flame appeared at the end of her finger. Using that flame, she cut off Delta's shirt, causing him to hiss.

Once the shirt was discarded, Krystal placed kiss after kiss down the burn. This lead to Delta lifting her head up and into another steamy, wet kiss. This time, Delta broke the kiss, only to star kissing and nipping his way down her jawline and neck, earning a moan from her. While this continued Delta unfastened the clasps on the back of her bra, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her bare chest exposed. Delta had to admit her suit hid her curves well, hell until what happened in Siren Ally, he thought she was flat chested, but she had to be at the very least a B-cup or maybe a smaller C-cup.

The trial of kisses made its way down to Krystal's collarbone and lower still between the valley of her breasts. Gently, Delta began toy with her left nipple, flick his tongue over it, circling it, making her moan and hum pleasurably as he began to massage her right breast with his free hand.

"Oh God!" She breathed as Delta's callused fingers of his right hand began to play with her through her panties, moving them slowly from top to bottom, until the wetness could be felt through her panties. In one, swift motion he removed her underwear and slid a single digit into her folds. She inhaled sharply as the finger probed the depth of her core. Delta began to move his finger in and out at a slow tempo to begin with, and gradually increased it as time went on. He added a second finger to the mix and practically had her screaming as his thumb brushed her clit. Before she could ride the waves of pleasure further Delta pulled his hand away, making Krystal give a groan of disappointment. He lifted her head to his and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked sweetly, "If not then I'll stop-"

Krystal captured his mouth with hers once again. He had his answer.

Her hands started caressing his manhood through the sweatpants. This made him groan in her mouth. It wasn't long before his pants were completely gone. Delta positioned his length at her entrance, and gently slid himself in before forcing himself through her barrier. Krystal had never been able to be this intimate with anyone so this was her first time. She bit her bottom lip hard enough it could have bled. After a moment she told him to move.

"You sure?" Delta asked one last time.

"Yes." She whispered nipping his neck.

Delta began moving in and out in slow measured thrusts, but as her moan and sounds of pleasure encouraged him he moved quicker, forcing himself further, forcing himself harder all to satisfy her. Delta gritted his teeth as he groaned, she was tight, it wasn't going to take long for either of them to finish. Krystal had begun to feel it approaching; she wrapped her legs around his waist making him hit that magic spot. With one last scream her inner muscles contracted and squeezed him hard, as she rode-out her powerful climax. Which in turn caused Delta's own release as his seed filled her. The lay there, both of them exhausted, but satisfied.

Delta found a blanket on the floor and covered them with it. Krystal kissed Delta one last time.

"I love you Delta."

"I love you too, Krystal."

She laid her head on his chest, her eyes closing slowly as she listened to his heartbeat. Delta laid there a bit, feeling better. Maybe he wasn't such a failure after all.

**A/N: Aw. Sweet lemony love. Makes me glad I write this (lols). Still check out Nathaniel's Tale, and any of my other work, if you know of or like the anime one piece go to Affy Taffy's Story "When the Gloves Come Out". Hell, even if you're not you should still check it out, because it is a pretty well written story that anyone would like, at least I think so. What else…? Oh yeah, remember to review and request.**


	7. Animal I've Become

Nate just stared at the two protectors, slightly ashamed of their actions. Specially, Delta.

He stared at them, like a father who caught his children making a bad choice.

"Unbelievable," He said look at them both, "Krystal, last time I checked 'checking on someone' didn't mean have sex with them." Krystal looked down at the ground, ashamed she was caught on her first time.

"And you Delta," Delta looked up at him, "For shame! You know Eleanor can see everything you see right?"

"WHAT!" Krystal and Delta yelled.

"H-How is that possible?" He asked.

"You're still linked to her Delta, if it was severed by now you would have slipped into a comma, or at least into a frenzied blood rage."

"How do you know this?" Krystal asked.

"I have my ways." He said looking to the corner where I hid, "Anyway at least you two used protection right?"

Delta began rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to look him in the eyes, Krystal had her arms behind her back, eyes still at the ground. Nate could tell that was a "no".

"Un-be-fuckin'-levable!"Nate shouted as the express stopped in Fontian Futuristics. "Just- get suited up and meet me outside.

Nate left the car and checked his weapons, his double barrel shotgun with six shot mod, his revolver, his scoped crossbow, and his machete and trench knife( A/N: NOT A TRENCH SPIKE!). He heard a buzz in his ears, his comm. It was Sophia.

"Well, well, it has been awhile hasn't it dear Nathaniel." She said cold and calmly.

"Not long enough." He said gritting his teeth.

"Oh come, come Nathaniel," She said, "Surely you are not still seeking vengeance upon me."

"Damn, right I do." He said.

"But I have found someone you may wish to meet."

As she said that a Big Sister came down from the ceiling, and looked right at Nathaniel. Nate readied his revolver. The Sister removed her helmet. The sister had shoulder length Auburn hair, and a ring on a necklace.

"Hello Papa Nate." She said.

Nate couldn't move; it was her: Jenna. The sister he had grown most attached to in Siren Alley all those years ago.

"Jenna?" He asked.

"Papa, why do you fight against the family?" She asked.

"I'm not fighting the family I'm trying to get to Lambe."

"Why?"

"She used me and Eleanor as Lab Rats, for one."

"All Doctor Lambe has done is for a good purpose."

"Jenna, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Papa."

Then suddenly Jenna leaped forward, her Syringe-like Sword posed to strike. Nate pulled out his Machete and blocked the attack with ease. If he could keep from hitting her he would, but she was completely brainwashed so he may not have a choice.

Jenna came back slashing at him; he blocked the blow with his knife. Jenna threw a left hook with her empty hand, charged with electro-blot and nailed Nate on the jaw with 10,000 volts of Electricity. He shook on the ground for a minute before he felt great pain erupt in his body, like he was re-splicing some part of him. He felt like something had been changed. He shook getting back to his feet. He was enraged now, his inner beast should have taken control but he was still sane. _Did that electricity fix it?_ He looked down and sure enough his right hand had it's blade-like claws, same as his left. He felt the adrenaline following through him. Yep, it had been corrected.

Jenna looked at him, and smirked. She rushed towards him, Nate stood there ready. She slashed, but Nathaniel grabbed the Syringe blade and snapped it in half. His other claws cut open the front of her suit, also cutting her abdomen. She screamed in rage and began to savagely beat Nathaniel like an animal. Nate, out of instinct thrust his claws into her chest. The blows stopped, Nate stopped breathing, as Jenna coughed up blood. He removed the claws and laid her on the ground. She tried to cut him with her small knife but Nathaniel stopped it, and disarmed her of it.

He couldn't let her just bleed to death. He calmed himself, and pulled out his revolver once the claws vanished. He looked her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna." He said as tears blurred his vision.

Jenna nodded, she knew she would die either way, best it be quick. He put the pistol to her, and squeezed the trigger. A gun shot filled the station. All Nate could do is fall to his knees and close her still opened eyes.

"Rest in Peace, Jenna." He said tears streaming down his cheeks. Soon though his tears were replaced with rage. This was Sophia's doing, she turned shy Jenna into an assassin, brainwashed her, and now was killed by him, thanks to her. He screamed.

"Sophia!" He cried, "I swear you will burn in hell, even if I have to send you there myself!"

His claws showed again and he ran off, ahead of Delta and Krystal. He was lost now, not from the tonic, but from the lust for Sophia's blood.

…

Delta and Krystal came out shortly after Nathaniel screamed. They had made it to F.F. and were just shocked by what they saw. Nathaniel appeared like a demon, his hands were claws, his eyes red, he bared his teeth as he roared at the splicers that encircled him, they were sharp. He had black lines going from his neck up to his eyes. He wasn't the same Nathaniel, he was a monster. They watched in horror as Nathaniel, literally tore splicers in half. He climbed on top of a Brute splicer and tore it's head off along with pulling out it's spine. He screamed when an Alpha series landed in front of him and began to fire its .50 caliber machine gun at him. He dodged the bullets with little effort, and stabbed his claws through the suit and into its chest. Then ripped them to the sides leaving eight lacerated wounds on the Alpha. He ripped the Alpha's helmet off, then snapped it's thick neck like a twig.

Delta called out to Nate, who turned to see them. He quickly calmed himself, and walked up to them.

"Well come on Delta I cleared the way lets get to Lambe." He said in a psycho voice.

"There a small problem there sports." Sinclair said over the comms.

"What?" Nate said back

"You see you'll need a genetic key from the owner, Gil Alexander, good luck."

The comms cut.

"Always another problem, let's get to Sophia as quickly as possible."

"why the rush?" Krystal asked.

…

"I want Sophia's fuckin' head on a platter." He said moving on.

Delta knew Nathaniel had changed, and this worried him.

**A/N: Alright, next chapter will be F.F. this is just an intro to what's to come. The next chapter will be up (hopefully) by mid-october.**


End file.
